


You Can Have It All

by starryrosez



Category: Free!, drabble - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-ISC and ES, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Nanase Haruka, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Nanase Haruka, References to High Speed, References to Starting Days, Rinharu brotp, Stargazing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Makoto is the type of guy that can get along with anyone. Haru is the type of guy who can only handle a handful of people. Haru just hopes that one day Makoto won't have to be removed from the little list of friends he already has.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepleaves/gifts).



> I remember signing up for this thinking I had all the time in the world to write this when suddenly, school decided to beat me up. Thanks school. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Makoto and Haruka. They're like water and the earth. Two very unlike things that compliment each other. Their relationship is like a sea breeze, ever changing but constant. They've been together since age 0 and they both hope it'll stay that way forever.

But Haru isn't a fool. He knows that one day they'll separate move on with their lives. Or at least Makoto would. For he could have anybody in his arms, but Haru only wants Makoto. And despite being best friends, that's somebody Haru can't have.

-

"Haru-chan! I'm coming in!" Makoto's calls out.

Haru slowly opens his eyes to stare at the ceiling from underwater. He can hear Makoto's footstep getting closer and closer by every passing second. _Just a few more seconds. I don't want to go._

He emerges just as the door opens and Makoto's smiling face appears. The tall boy approaches the tub and holds out his hand. That dumb smile of his is still on his face.

"Morning Haru-chan!" Makoto says.

Haru frowns, "Drop the -chan."

Makoto simply chuckles, "Sorry, force of habit."

Haru scoffs as he takes the hand. His smaller hand fits perfectly in Makoto's bigger one. He allows himself to wonder for a second how it would feel to intertwine them and walk down the streets of Iwatobi proudly like that. They let go of hands. He stops wondering.

The brunette hands Haru a towel, "Here. Dry yourself and get changed."

Haru takes the towel and heads behind the curtain to change. Even though he can't see Makoto, he knows his best friend is patiently waiting for him outside. He can just imagine Makoto checking his watch to see how late they're running.

"Haru? Have you had breakfast?"

"Nope."

"I'll grill mackerel for you," Makoto answers.

Haru pipes up, "Really?"

"Only because we're running late! Don't get used to it!" Makoto calls out from the kitchen.

Haru smiles to himself as he puts on his clothes. What has he done to deserve such an angel? After changing, he approaches the kitchen to find Makoto grilling the mackerel. He's wearing the green apron he always wears when they cook together. Haru smiles as he leans against the door frame.

"You're not burning the mackerel? That's new," he teases.

Makoto laughs, "I only had the best cook to teach me."

Haru's smile falters and he turns his head away. He can't do anything to stop the blushing and the increased rate of his beating heart. Damn him and his compliments. They always leave Haru feeling like the luckiest guy on the planet.

Makoto turns off the stove and places the mackerel onto the table, "See? I'm not a hopeless case."

Haru takes a seat and smirks, "I'll be the judge of that."

He takes a bite. A bit too crispy for his tastes but at least they weren't salty or on fire. He can see that Makoto is eagerly awaiting Haru's critique with those jade eyes a bit wide and those lips parted. He looks like an adorable puppy waiting for his treat. Haru smiles.

"It's... not bad."

"Really?" Makoto's jade eyes sparkle with joy, "I'm so glad!"

Haru rolls his eyes as he finishes his mackerel, "Shouldn't we be going? We're going to be late."

"Oh yes!" Makoto helps Haru clean up the table and soon enough they're heading out to the train station.

They're shopping for a gift for Nagisa. His birthday is coming up soon and they both want to find a good present in time. It's not a date. Haru has to remind himself that as Makoto hands Haru his ticket. If it is a date, they'd be holding hands, Makoto would be sitting a few centimeters closer, Haru would be resting his head on Makoto's lap instead of Makoto's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep okay?" Makoto chuckles as he pats Haru's head.

If this is a date, Makoto would've run his hands through Haru's hair instead of patting it.

Haru simply hums in response as he closes his eyes. Immediately, his mind flows with images of Makoto. He holds on to them for a second before letting them go. _It's never going to happen_.

He reminds himself that, and yet he holds on to the image of a younger Makoto holding his hand underwater for a second longer.  
-  
"Do you think these goggles are something Nagisa would like?" Makoto asks.

"Dunno," Haru responds as he picks out a swimsuit.

"Haru!" Makoto snags the swimsuit out of Haru's hand, "We're not here to get a new swimsuit."

Haru huffs as he attempts to snatch the swimsuit back. He's too short to reach the swimsuit since Makoto has it so high up. Haru jumps to get it but Makoto _still_ manages to have it out of reach.

"Give it!" Haru grunts as he attempts to jump again.

"Nope!" Makoto answers with a laugh.

"Well well well what do we have here?"

The two boys abruptly stop and face the voice. A tall pink-haired teenager with a shit eating grin stood before them. _Kisumi_.

Haru's blood boils. What is he doing here?

"Kisumi?" Makoto smiles as he drops the swimsuit, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, Hayato wanted me to bring him here and help him get a new swimsuit," he responds, "But what are _you_ guys doing here?"

"Haru and I are looking for Nagisa's birthday present. What do you think of these goggles?"

Haru picks up the swimsuit Makoto had dropped and places it back on the rack. He watches as his best friend chats with Kisumi. He already misses the alone time he had with Makoto. Now that Kisumi is here, all of the brunette's attention will go to him instead of Haru.

A memory comes floating into Haru's head. A younger Kisumi's arm wrapped around a younger Makoto as they walk in the opposite direction of a younger Haru. The two of them trapped in their own little world, heading to basketball practice, leaving Haru behind. A grim reminder of the reality of it all.

He clenches his fist and wills his mind to clear that memory from his head. The memory remains to burn inside his brain. He doesn't want to remember, there's a reason why he only thinks of Makoto briefly. The more he thinks about him, the more intense the pain gets.

Kisumi wraps an arm around Makoto's shoulders and the two face Haru.

"Haru, Kisumi just invited us to go to this bakery shop that sells these delicious chocolate cakes! Can we go?"

Sapphire eyes focus on the pair. The memory from middle school began to sting his eyes a bit. Why does he have to remember this now out of all times? He doesn't want to spend any more time with Kisumi. He just wants to leave.

"You can go. I'll pass," Haru bluntly responds.

"Really? Oh, that's a shame," Kisumi pouts, "That means more chocolate cake for us."

The brunette looks hurt that Haru had rejected the invitation. He resembles a puppy, with the way he frowned and how his jade eyes continued to beg Haru.

"I was really looking forward to to sharing the cake with you," Makoto says in a timid voice.

Haru hates seeing Makoto all sad like that. And he hates the idea of them being alone together. But he doesn't want to be around that cotton-candy hoe.

Jade eyes meet sapphire, pleading that he'll comply. Haru turns his head away to hide his blush. His biggest weakness has always been his love for Makoto.

"Okay," Haru responds and Makoto lights up.

"Thank you Haru!" his best friend says with a blinding smile. Haru's blush only intensifies.

"Alright! Let's go get my brother then!" Kisumi says as he begins to lead Makoto away, "To the chocolate cake!"

-

The four of them sit at a booth towards the back of the bakery. Kisumi and Makoto's plates are filled with all sorts of sweets. Haru's plate is empty and he's accumulating anger with each passing second. First, Kisumi had tried to sit next to Makoto and Haru wasn't going to have it. Haru quickly nudged in-between the two and took the spot next to Makoto before Kisumi could. And that bubblegum bitch had the _audacity_ to laugh it off like it was nothing. And then Kisumi wouldn't stop _flirting_. He just had to comment on how attractive Makoto is, and compliment Makoto and laugh obnxiously and _everything_.

Kisumi pops a sample of a chocolate into his mouth and hums, "Oh it's so good! Makoto you just have to try it. Here!" Kisumi takes another sample of the same chocolate and holds it out to Makoto, "Open wide!"

The brunette's eyes widen and his ears turn red.

"Oh...uh..." Makoto's eyes seek refuge from Haru, who can do nothing about it. "I guess..."

Makoto leans a little closer to Kisumi and opens his mouth. Haru's blood boils. He should be the one feeding Makoto, not Kisumi!

"Oh dear Haru, what's with that face?" Kisumi taunts as Makoto takes the bite, "It's rude to stare you know."

Haru grits his teeth and huffs. The _nerve_ of this guy. He just can't _wait_ to leave.

The brunette hums happily as he eats the chocolate, "You're right! It is good!" Makoto takes his own samples of the chocolate and eats them. He moans happily as he savors every bite.

Haru's anger subsides a bit as he watches Makoto eat. Has there ever been anything so pure?

"Oh! Haru! I think you'll like this one! Try it!" Makoto picks up another type of chocolate.

"Um," Haru stares at the chocolate that's inching closer to his face.

Kisumi is on the verge of laughter as Haru blushes and averts his eyes away.

"I don't really like sweets..."

"I guarantee you'll like this one, try it."

Makoto smiles as he indicates the chocolate again. Haru sighs as he takes a bite of the chocolate.

"It's good right?" Makoto asks.

"Yeah," Haru responds. It's still too sweet for him, the dark chocolate mixed with raspberry makes it sweeter rather than bitter, but it's good enough.

Makoto laughs, "You see? I just knew you'd like it!" He pops the unfinished chocolate into his mouth and smiles at Haru. That beautiful smile that warms Haru heart.

"A-And you should try this one! It's shaped like a fish!" Makoto says as he offers another piece to Haru.

Haru bites his lip as he stares at Makoto. The brunette is blushing excessively realizing that Haru doesn't want to take another bite.

"I-I mean you don't have to--"

"No, it's alright!" Haru responds as he takes the chocolate out of Makoto's hand and breaks it in half, "You should try it too."

Haru eats his piece and feeds the other part to Makoto. The black-haired boy continues to feed his best friend chocolate, both forgetting about Kisumi and Hayato across the table. It's like they're on a date. Haru lovingly feeding the love of his life chocolate while Makoto smiles.

"Makoto?"

The brunette turns his attention to his friend as he takes another bite from the chocolate Haru is feeding him.

"I want to order some chocolate cake to go. Would you come with me?"

"Sure," Makoto responds as he wipes his mouth with a napkin and leaves the table. He turns to Haru, "Do you want to--

"Haru can watch Hayato while we're gone," Kisumi says as he pushes Makoto away, "C'mon Makoto."

As they walk away, Kisumi turns around and sticks his tongue out. Haru scoffs. _What an ass_.

The black-haired boy turns to Kisumi's little brother who is happily munching on a chocolate bar shaped like a cat. He doesn't look like he needs looking after.

Hayato looks up from eating and asks, "Are you and coach dating?"

"W-what?" Haru sputters.

"Are you coach's boyfriend?" he repeats.

Haru blushes and looks down at his lap, "No."

"Really? Weird. Onii-chan once said you guys are like soulmates."

_At first, I thought the two of you were like brothers but that's not quite right huh? You understand each other on a much deeper level, or rather, it’s like your hearts are connected..._

"Yeah," Haru says with a small smile on his face. That pink-haired bastard sure knows how to toy with his feelings. "He once told me that too."

-

Makoto is a really popular guy at school. The brunette can't go five minutes without somebody by his side. Somebody besides Haru that is. He's always by Makoto's side during school.

In homeroom alone, there are three girls after him. They are all best friends and have some agreement to not confess to Makoto. They all like to ask Makoto to help them with homework and the like. Well, not all of them. Cause one of the three girls is the 2nd highest rank in the grade. Her name is Nori. Instead of her asking for help, _she_ is the one who offers help. And Makoto needs all the help he can get with English.

The brunette has expressed his gratitude towards Nori help several times. He's given her chocolate and cards and a whole bunch of things a guy would give to a girl they like. If there is anybody to end up with Makoto, Haru is betting on Nori. He doesn't want to approve her, being that he's interested in the same boy as her, but she's the best candidate.

There's nothing that he could do if Makoto were to fall in love with her. Makoto's heart belongs to Makoto only.

"How are you supposed to pronounce 'really?' A friend of mine has been teasing me for it," Makoto asks the girl.

"It's pronounced 'real-ly.' There's no 'L' in the Japanese alphabet so I know you're tempted to pronounce it like 'rear-ry' but that's incorrect," Nori explains.

"Thanks! You're the best Nori!"

Nori smiles sincerely and blushes, "You're welcome."

Haru watches the exchange from the reflection he can see on the window. He wants to appear as uninterested and not make Makoto feel like he's imposing. As Nori walks away he sees Makoto's eyes shifting to Haru. He watches as Makoto stares at him for a few seconds. Suddenly, Makoto smiles and chuckles to himself before turning away. Haru's eyes widen when Makoto turns away. Did he just...?

He closes his eyes to see the image of Makoto's jade eyes sparkling when he smiled. Haru clutches his chest from the overwhelming amount of emotion he is feeling. He takes a deep breath and exhales. There isn't a need to get so excited, it was probably nothing.

Haru's head turns to Makoto who is again looking at him. The brunette's eyes widen as he blushes and turns his head quickly.

"Makoto."

"Y-yes Haru?" Makoto answers with his ears turning redder with each second that passes by.

"I forgot to make lunch today."

"That's alright, I could give you some of my food," Makoto offers.

Haru nods and turns his head back to the window.

-

Nori interrupts swim practice to deliver Makoto extra textbooks. Makoto happily takes the books and engages a conversation with her. Haru watches them from the pool. If it is possible, the pool's water would've been boiling from the amount of anger he felt. It is practice for heaven's sake.

"Hey, Haru-chan who is that?" Nagisa asks him.

The black-haired boy shrugs, "A classmate."

"What is she doing here?" Nagisa then gasps, "Is she...Mako-chan's girlfriend?"

"She is not Makoto's girlfriend!" Haru snaps, "She's his English tutor!"

The blonde freezes at Haru's response and Haru frowns realizing what he has done. He turns away and looks down at the water.

"Sorry..." Haru apologizes, "I didn't mean to snap."

The blonde giggles, "It's alright Haru-chan, but... Mako-chan does seem close to her."

Haru shrugs. They spend a significant amount of time together in the library, which is where Nori tutors Makoto. And there have been times like this when Nori would come looking for Makoto to deliver something. Makoto sometimes does the same, to give her a gift of gratitude.

"I guess."

"You're not going to do anything about it?"

Haru looks up to see the two still animatedly talking. Makoto laughs as Nori blushes. The brunette looks so happy to be around Nori. He could never take away that from Makoto. Not even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

"I won't," Haru responds defeatedly.

"Why not?" Nagisa asks.

Haru smiles sadly as he watches Makoto wave goodbye to Nori. The black-haired boy turns to the blonde and bites his lip, "It's not my place."

The blonde laughs, "Ridiculous. Don't you want to fight for what you want?"

Haru frowns. Why is Nagisa being so nosey?

"What do you--"

"Sorry about that guys. My English tutor wanted to bring some textbooks," Makoto apologizes as he returns to the pool.

"Oh you two certainly did more than just _that_ ," Nagisa teases.

Makoto blushes and looks away, "We're not like that Nagisa."

"You're not?" Nagisa blinks innocently as if he had no evil intentions, "You two seem like that."

"We're _not_ like that," Makoto repeats more sternly.

Nagisa smiles mischievously at Haru, "Did you hear that Haru? They're not like that."

What's his point? It's useless in this case.

-

He stands in front of the library a bag of food he made in his hand as he waits for the brunette to come out. Haru's not sure why he's there, Makoto told him he'd be with Nori today, and to go home without him. Yet here he is, waiting for Makoto.

Makoto walks out of the library with his tutor. The two are talking as Makoto's jade eyes land on Haru.

"Haru?" Makoto asks.

Nori's head snaps to Haru, her gray eyes judging the teen. Haru ignores her stares as he nods.

"What are you doing here? It's late," Makoto pauses realizing he sounded a bit rude, "Uh, I mean, not that I don't want you here because I'm really happy you are but..." his eyes trail down to the bag in Haru's hand.

"I figured you'd be hungry after your tutoring," Haru answers as he hands the brunette the bag.

Makoto's eyes brightened and his smile widened as he takes the bag, "Thank you, Haru!"

Nori is still glaring at Haru at this point. She looks into the bag with Makoto.

"Is this store bought?" she asks.

Makoto laugh, "Haru?" He says it like it's the most unbelievable thing to exist., Even more ridiculious than fairies and true love, "He always gives me what he makes," He takes out the container and looks at Haru, "Did you make mackerel?"

"Of course," Haru answers. What else would he have made?

"Eh..." Makoto sighs as he puts back the container.

"I know you love my cooking," Haru teases.

Makoto smiles, "I do, I do. Ready to go home?"

Haru nods.

"Bye Nori, thanks for the help!" the brunette tells the girl.

"No problem! Hey, could you walk me home tomorrow?" Nori asks as she shoots a triumphant smirk at Haru.

"Sure," Makoto answers.

Haru sighs as he begins to walk away not caring if Makoto is following or not. That look Nori gave him was unnecessary. She already has him. And yet the look she gave him still made him angry, still made his heart hurt.

"Haru!" Makoto runs after him, "Wait up!"

"You're too slow."

That's a lie. Because it only takes five steps for Makoto to catch up.

Haru hesitantly grabs Makoto's shirt and looks up at him. Those jade eyes are looking down at him curiously.

"Come with me."

"Okay, Haru."

He leads his best friend down the road until they reach the grove of cherry blossoms. It's summer so the trees do not have their beautiful color like the spring. But the grove was a path Makoto and Haru used to take in middle school. The meadow beside the grove is the best place to see the starry nights in Iwatobi.

Immediately, Makoto's jade eyes sparkled, "The stars are beautiful tonight."

Haru smiles as he looks up at the sky.

Makoto sits on the grass and Haru lies beside him. The brunette tilts his back to get a better view of the stars. He contently sighs. The summer breeze makes his hair sway along with it.

Why is he so beautiful?

Haru takes the bag from Makoto's hand and opens his dinner, "It's going to get cold."

Makoto opens his eyes and looks down at the food Haru had set up. He grins and does his trademark closed-eyed-head-tilted smile.

"Thanks Haru!"

Haru hums as Makoto eats. He hasn't seen the brunette look this happy in awhile. He seems satisfied, sitting with Haru under the stars and eating his mackerel.

Lost in thought, he doesn't notice his best friend offer him the last remaining piece of the mackerel. The brunette is smiling gently as he offers it to him.

Haru's sapphire eyes drift from Makoto's face, down to the mackerel and then back up again.

"C'mon Haru, I think it's fair you have the last piece," the brunette says.

"Oh."

Haru leans towards the bit Makoto is offering and eats it.

"Thank you."

Makoto hums joyfully as he looks up at the stars again. Haru lies down on the grass and looks up. Not a single cloud is in sight. The stars are shining their brightest and the moon illuminates the earth below.

Haru hears Makoto lie down beside him. He turns his head to see the brunette looking at him. The black-haired boy blushes and averts his eyes away.

"W-why are you looking at me?"

Makoto hums teasingly, "No reason. I just think..." the brunette turns his head to the sky again and sighs contently, "The moon looks beautiful."

"Ah," Haru agrees. The moon's light makes Makoto look radiant, like the angel he's always believed he is.

Haru looks up at the stars and finds constellations. He tries to remember their names. He remembers Rei talking about which constellations can be seen that can be seen during the summer, but nothing comes to mind.

Suddenly he feels a hand on top of his and he turns his head to face Makoto.

"Look," the brunette points to the sky, "Over here it looks like a dolphin."

Haru squints his eyes and searches for the constellation but he can't seem to find it.

"Where?"

"I'll show you."

Makoto scoots closer to Haru. The brunette head rests against Haru's, as he searches for the constellation. He could feel every breath, every sigh that came from his best friend.

"Ah," he gasps as his hand on top of Haru's grabs his wrist and points to the sky, "Do you see the dolphin's form?"

Makoto uses Haru's hand to outline the shape of the dolphin.

"The head...and... the tail," Makoto explains as he outlines the constellation again. The brunette turns to face Haru, jade eyes reflecting the moonlight, "Do you see it?"

Haru finds himself with his words caught in his throat. His best friend is just a few centimeters away from him, smiling and showing him the stars. _It's_ _like a date_. They're holding hands, and if Haru wants to he could kiss Makoto.

"Haru?" Makoto asks.

"Delphinus," Haru blurts out.

"What?"

"That's the constellation's name. Delphinus, the dolphin."

"Oh," Makoto nervously laughs, "Right."

The hand around Haru's wrist loosens and the black-haired boy patiently waits for him to let go. He doesn't.

Haru looks back at the dolphin in the sky and heaves a huge sigh.

"Remember when we were younger and how I used to say your swimming was like that of a dolphin's?" Makoto asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, I still think that," Makoto admits, "And whenever I see that dolphin in the sky, I think of you."

Haru turns his head to see Makoto staring right back at him. The brunette's cheeks are bright red. Haru's eyes widen. _Is this...?_

"Sorry, that was weird to say," he apologizes.

Haru shakes his head, "It wasn't."

Makoto smiles as he continues to look at the sky. Haru intertwines their fingers. Makoto turns his head and his smile widens. He brings their joined hands to his lips.

"The dolphin sure is beautiful," he says.  
-  
"What brings you here today?" Rin asks in a snarky tone, "Here to race?"

They're standing on Samezuka's grounds. Rin is in his jacket and sweatpants. Haru is against the wall of the building, still in his school uniform.

Haru shakes his head as Rin's expression softened.

"Is everything alright?" he asks.

Haru shrugs, "I'm..."

"Is this about Makoto?"

"How do you know?" Haru asks defensively.

"Because if you're here it's about something you don't want him knowing," the red-head nods his head towards the door he had just walked out of, "Come in."

Haru follows Rin down the hallways to the pool area.

"Rin I don't want to race."

"I know but I figured a quick swim in the pool would help."

Haru sighs, "Rin. I don't have my swimsuit."

"Then you can borrow one of mine c'mon," Rin shoves Haru into the locker room.

After changing Haru jumps into the pool. Immediately the water that envelopes him eases his stress. He can feel all of his worries wash away with the water.

Rin follows Haru into the pool and swims. The cool pool becomes hot and Haru momentarily considers challenging Rin to a race. But that's not what they're there for.

Rin doesn't say a thing as they swim. He even keeps his distance. Perhaps it's the same for him. The only place Rin has by Haru in the water as at the starting block, against him. It's the complete opposite of Makoto where he just wants his best friend by his side. Where Haru just wants to be one with Makoto, Haru wants to be number one with Rin. Love vs. Power.

It's the same reason why when Haru leaves the pool and sits on the bench, slowly drying himself with the towel, Rin waits a bit before exiting. The redhead takes his own towel beside Haru and walks away to leave Haru alone. As Haru begins to dry his hair, a water bottle comes into his vision.

Haru looks up and takes the bottle from Rin. He leans against the wall and opens the bottle of water.

"Thanks," he says as he takes a sip of the water.

"So, tell me what's on your mind," Rin asks.

"Y-you've fallen in and out of love several times before right?"

"Yeah?" Rin answers quizzically as he drinks water.

"How do you..." Haru takes a breath before asking, "How do you do that?"

Rin chokes, "What?!"

"How do you fall out of love?" Haru repeats.

"You want to...?" the redhead's eyes dart away and he sighs exasperatedly, "Haru you can't be telling me--

"Please Rin tell me how, I need to get over--"

Rin bursts into laughter and Haru's eyes widen. What is so funny?

"Oi," Haru narrows his eyes as Rin doubles over, "What's funny?"

"You! You're such an idiot!" Rin cries out.

"Me?" Haru can feel his ears turning red from the embarrassment.

"Yes, you! You want to get over Makoto? Why would you want that?"

Haru looks down at his lap and nervously fumbles with his fingers.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"But Makoto--"

"He's not interested in guys. Much less.... me."

Rin stops laughing and frowns. The redhead turns to Haru with the most concerned face he's ever seen Rin have. He places a hand on Haru's shoulder.

"What makes you think that?" Rin asks, "How would you know he's not interested in you?"

Haru shrugs, "He just isn't okay?"

An image of Nori and Makoto talking comes to mind. A memory of the way they smile at each other. Haru's blood boils as he thinks about it. But he knows it's inevitable, which is why he needs to get over him.

"But has he told you, he's not into men?"

"No..."

"Then how about you ask him," Rin says, he smiles at Haru as if he knew everything would be alright.

Haru sits there and wonders what's the use of asking something he already knew the answer to.

"Or you could tell him," Rin suggests.

Haru turns his head away, "You mean, confess?"

"Yeah."

"Forget it," Haru says. That's the one he _could not_ do. He did not want to risk losing his best friend.

"Haru, you never know, he _might_ feel--"

Haru stands up and lets the towel drop to the ground. He doesn't meet Rin's sad expression. He just clenches his fist and grinds his teeth.

"I'm leaving," Haru snaps as he walks away.

"Why don't you just give it a try?" Rin calls out, "Haru!"

 _What an asshole_.

-

Haru walks back to school with Rin's words replaying in his mind. Why would Rin suggest such a thing? Didn't he know the risks? It's not even the matter of if he feels the same way, it's the matter of what if Makoto decides they can't be friends anymore? What could possibly happen to Haru?

It isn't that he couldn't live without Makoto. It's just the comfort the brunette brought. The reassurance, the love. There is nobody else in this world who can provide him that. Without Makoto, Haru would feel lonely.

He approaches the gate of the school and enters solemnly. Now that Rin has suggested it he can't seem to get it out of his head. Perhaps Rin is right, maybe he should tell the brunette. He had to understand right? Surely Makoto wouldn't just throw away years of friendship because of something like feelings right? Maybe he will. The black-haired boy doesn't know.

There seems to be nobody by the pool. It means his visit to Samezuka was a lot shorter than he originally thought. The second-years must still be having their meeting. But now that raises a new question; where's Makoto?

It's times like these where Haru wishes he uses his phone more often or at least brought it. Cause now he has no idea where his best friend is. Haru turns around and cuts through the baseball field as he heads back to the building. He climbs up the stairs to find them completely empty. He knew the second-years had a meeting in the auditorium so maybe Makoto is waiting outside? Haru reaches the corridor to find nobody there. Maybe he's getting extra help from his English teacher? He heads up the stairs to find their classroom.

Haru ducks his head inside the classroom to find their teacher but no sign of Makoto.

"Nanase-kun is something wrong?"

Haru shakes his head, "Sorry, just looking for my friend."

"Tachibana-kun?"

Haru nods.

"Oh, I think I saw him in the library a few minutes ago maybe you should try there."

"Alright, thank you," Haru responds as he heads towards the direction of the library. He swears if Nori is there with the brunette...

"Ah, Haru!" Makoto's voice cuts into the air.

Haru turns around and sees his best friend smiling as he waves. Next to him is Nori, holding a stack of books as she smiles and waves less enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad you're back. How was your visit?"

"Fine," Haru lies.

Makoto takes a step forward and grabs Haru's wrist, "C'mon, let's get dressed."

Nori's eyes burn into Haru who only gives her a smug look. He's not sure what exactly she's done to deserve it, but at least he's giving her a piece of her mind.

"Makoto."

"Yes?"

For now, he can't tell Makoto how he feels. Maybe he never will. Makoto is too important to risk. But perhaps he can convey his feelings still.

Haru decreases the distance between them as he says, "Let's work hard today."

Makoto's eyes sparkle for a second before he turns around and nods, "Yeah!"

-

Nagisa's birthday is at the local water park. It feels like half of the school has been invited. Makoto and Haru arrived together, their gift wrapped neatly (by Haru of course. Makoto can't wrap gifts for shit) in Makoto's hand. An envelope with Nagisa's card inside is in Haru's hand.

They're wearing beach attire. Haru is wearing his swimsuit under his shorts while Makoto has his in a duffel bag. They're late, the sound of pop music and screaming made that obvious enough. The entrance to the park has balloons and a banner saying "Happy Birthday Nagisa!"

They hand in the tickets they were given in their invitation to the lady at the entrance and are guided to the table where they can place their gifts. There are so many presents that they pile on top of each other like Mount Fuji. Seems like he invited half of the school.

"Why did Nagisa invite so many people?" Makoto criticizes as they settle their gift at the top of the pile.

Haru shrugs.

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan!" Nagisa runs and waves his arms. He's so wet water drips out of his hair and he leaves a trail of footprints on the pavement, "You came!"

"Happy birthday Nagisa!" the two say as Nagisa hugs them.

"Thanks, guys! I hope the two of you have a great time!" Just like that Nagisa is skipping across the way back to the water slides.

Haru and Makoto face each other. Haru sighs as Makoto giggles.

"Let's change and have some fun alright?"

Haru smiles, "Alright."  
-  
It's a sunny day. A sunny, hot and humid day. And what is the best way to spend the day? At Nagisa's birthday partyat a water park.

For the past hour or so Haru has been balancing his time between floating down the lazy river and in the wave pool. Sometime in that hour, he has managed to lose Makoto to the crowd. Not that it matters. He's been too busy feeling the water to care. But now he's hungry and he wants to eat with Makoto.

Haru opens his eyes and sits up on his raft. He looks around and sees that there is currently nowhere to exit. He sinks back into the raft with a pout on the verge of forming. Haru just wants to leave the river and eat. When Haru finally manages to leave the river he finds Makoto waiting on the bench across from the exit. He's soaking wet as if he's been going on the slides until now. As Haru approaches the brunette greets him with that infamous smile of his.

"Hey, Haru. Hungry?"

Haru's eyes widen, "How did you--

"I've spent my whole life with you how would I not know?" Makoto answers as his hand slides into Haru's, "C'mon I know where great food is."

They walk hand in hand to the plaza. Haru tries not to think much of it. But it's hard. Not when half of the school is staring. They're probably wondering what happened to Nori.

"Stay here," Makoto says as they find a table, "I'll get you your food."

Haru nods as he waits by himself at the table. He tries not to think about how perfect would a date at the water park with Makoto would be. They'd hold hands as they walk around, teasingly splash each other at the pool and relax as they float in the lazy river. Haru could hold Makoto's hand as they wait in line to go on those "scarier" slides. At the raft rides Haru would kiss Makoto in the dark tunnels and reassure nothing will happen.

 _So much for not thinking_. And where is Makoto? Shouldn't he be back with the food by now? Haru nervously stands up and scans the crowd. The black-haired boy couldn't seem to spot the brunette.

He hesitantly leaves the table to look for his best friend. As he rounds the corner of the plaza he spots his best friend. Well, his best friend with Nori. _Hugging_. Haru is far away enough to not be seen by them. They seem pretty engross in their conversation to see him anyways. He stares at them from a distance his heart slowly breaking. Haru turns around and wipes a tear that came out. He walks away with a heavy heart.

It's not a surprise but it still hurts. That's why he didn't want to love Makoto.

He can have anybody but Haru only has him.  
-  
He can hear knocking on his door. Haru doesn't answer. He knows who it is.

"Haru?"

"Hmm."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Haru lies as he snuggles into his blanket even more.

"Thank goodness. I was worried when you left the party without a word. I thought somebody took you and--"

Makoto stops talking. Haru can feel Makoto standing beside the bed. Haru refuses to turn to see him.

"Why did you leave early?" Makoto asks.

"I..." Haru curls into the mattress. He doesn't want to lie, but the truth isn't something he should say either, "I wasn't feeling well."

"Are you sick?" Makoto lays a tentative hand on Haru's forehead.

"No," Haru huffs.

"Did something happen?" Makoto asks.

_Yes. You're with her and I'm not ready to let you have her._

"No."

For a moment there's just silence. Haru assumes that Makoto is about to leave until he hears the bed creak. Suddenly he feels strong arms wrap around Haru. Haru blushes.

"W-what are you--"

"It's been a long day hasn't it?" Makoto cuts him off, "You're probably tired. I am too. Let's sleep."

Haru shifts his position to face his best friend and glare at him. The brunette simply ignores him and gives him a sheepish smile. Suddenly Makoto's expression fell.

"Nori's grandmother passed away this morning," he says.

Haru freezes, is that why they were hugging at the park?

"I ran into her at the park while I was getting us food, she was crying and she hugged me. I felt bad, so I bought her food but when we got back you weren't there. I assumed you went to the bathroom. I ate lunch with her. You didn't come back..."

Makoto is rambling. Haru knows that. And he has something on his mind. Haru can tell by the slight hesitation in the brunette's voice. Makoto's hold on Haru tightens as Haru moves closer. His head is resting on the brunette's chest. He can feel the faint thudding of his best friend's heart.

"And so I began looking for you and--

"Tell me what's on your mind," Haru interrupts.

"W-what?" Makoto asks, a blush creeping on his face.

"You heard me," it isn't meant to sound threatening but Haru somehow made it sound like that.

"Well," Makoto chuckles nervously, "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

" _Makoto_."

"Alright, alright," Makoto says, "I'll tell you," The brunette looks down a worried look on his face, "Nori asked me out."

Haru huffs. That isn't news.

"I-I'm happy for you...I mean she's a nice girl and all..."

"What?" Makoto asks, "No, no! Haru, I don't even like her. I mean, she's nice and all but I already like somebody else."

Haru fails to contain the gasp that comes out of his mouth. So the brunette does like somebody. But who could he possibly like? Out of all thegirls, Nori is the only girl that makes sense. Then who would be the other options?

Makoto's hand runs through Haru's hair as the brunette confesses, "I don't like Nori in that way."

"You already established that," Haru says. What he wants to know is who Makoto likes.

"I did didn't I?" Makoto chuckles. The brunette is avoiding the subject of who Makoto likes and Haru isn't liking it. He needs to know.

"Makoto, who do you like?"

"Oh, uh..." Makoto's jade eyes darted away from Haru and his face turned bright red, "Just some guy..."

"Some guy?" Haru's heart skips a beat, "L-like as a boy?"

"Uh..." Makoto's face turns even redder, realizing the words slipped out, "Y-yes."

Haru's eyes widen but he holds back the gasp he has.

"Do you...have a problem with it?"

"No." It's the complete opposite actually. It's a relief.

Makoto's relieved as well. His jade eyes brighten up as he smiles. Why would Makoto think Haru wouldn't accept him? Isn't it obvious how much he loves his best friend?

Haru's hand snakes up to Makoto's chest and he can feel the brunette's heartbeat. He swears for a fraction of a second, their hearts beated at the same time.  
-  
Now that it's been established that Makoto likes boys, who could it be? That's the question that mulls in Haru's mind the morning after. He watches his best friend dozing next to him. The brunette decided to stay for the night last night and they slept together. Haru studies the way Makoto's chest rises and falls as he snores.

Who is the guy who makes Makoto's heartbeat? Haru's hand reaches out to his best friend's face. He outlines the shape of  Makoto's lips with his fingertips. They're a bit chapped but surprisingly smoother than how Haru imagines them to feel. He traces his fingertips across Makoto's eyelid and brushes them across his eyelashes. Makoto stirs and Haru retracts his hand. Makoto mumbles something incoherently. Haru smiles but then it quickly fades.

Who is the lucky guy who Makoto dreams of every night?

"Haru," Makoto mumbles.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

Haru freezes. Did he hear that correctly? Makoto certainly didn't just say to kiss him right?

"Kiss...Kisumi..."

Haru's eyes widen. _He's dreaming_. And he's dreaming about Kisumi. Does that mean that Kisumi is...?

For some reason, finding out Makoto is in love with Kisumi, is even more soul crushing than his best friend liking Nori. Haru wiggles out of Makoto's grasp and gets out of bed. Makoto doesn't even stir. The last thing he needs is for the brunette to wake. What Haru needs is to relax and forget. He enters the bathroom and turns on the faucet. As the water fills the tub, Haru takes off his clothes.

Once filled with hot water, he enters the bathtub and settles inside. Haru closes his eyes and thinks about everything, anything but his best friend.

He's not sure for how long he's been in there, all he knows is that it's long enough for Makoto to finally wake up and knock on the door.

"Haru?" he says, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Haru calls out.

"Can I come?" Makoto asks.

"It's unlocked," Haru responds.

Makoto opens the door and hesitantly comes in.

"A-are you decent?"

"You're fine," Haru replies. It's not like Makoto's never seen him naked before.

"Ah but--"

"Just get in here and do what you have to do."

Makoto sighs as he finally closes the door behind him. The brunette hesitantly strides over to the shower and turns it on. He hesitantly takes off his shirt. Haru watches the way his muscles flex. How unfair is it to watch the person who you love and know you can never have strip in front of you?

Makoto takes a deep breath as he slides off his pants. Now the brunette is only in his briefs and Haru isn't sure how to contain from drooling. Or crashing his lips against Makoto's.

Makoto's ears turn red as his hands trail down to his boxers.

"Haru stop staring..." Makoto says in a quiet voice.

Haru rolls his eyes.

"Haru, I'm serious."

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?! Haru, I'll be naked!"

"You're stepping into the shower, it's appropriate. I'm naked too."

Makoto frowns. He knows Haru is right. Makoto takes a deep breath as he turns around and slides it down. Haru's eyes avert from Makoto's back. He feels like he's about to combust and staring any longer would end him.

He hears the door to the shower open and close, indicating Makoto has entered the shower. Haru exhales as he closes his eyes again. He needs to calm down. It's just Makoto.

The sounds of the shower turn off. And the door slides open. He hears the cabinet with towels open. Haru opens his eyes to find Makoto drying his hair. Haru closes his eyes again. Perhaps Makoto will get dressed and leave without saying anything.

"Haru?"

But of course that's something Makoto wouldn't do. Haru opens his eyes to find Makoto's outstretched hand and beautiful smile. _That's_ something Makoto would do. There's a towel wrapped around his hip and a towel draped over his shoulder. The towel draped over his shoulder is most likely for the black-haired boy.

Haru takes the hand and lets Makoto pull him up. The brunette hands Haru the towel.

"Dry yourself up okay? I'll go get breakfast."

Haru nods.

"Oh and Haru? Would you like to go somewhere today?"

Haru dries his hair as he looks up. Makoto smiles confidently.

"Meet me at the pool tonight at 8."

"Okay."  
-  
Makoto is already at the gate when Haru arrives. The brunette smiles as Haru approaches him.

"What's this all about?" Haru asks.

Makoto holds out his hand to Haru. Haru slips his hand inside. The taller boy intertwines their fingers.

"I'll show you."

Makoto opens the gate and guides Haru towards the pool. Haru's eyes shift to the pool for a second before reverting back to his best friend. Were they going to swim? They better or else he'll be in agony.

Makoto stops a few feet away. He turns around and looks down at their joined hands. There's something about nighttime that makes Makoto glow like a celestial being. Makoto takes a deep breath before bringing Haru's hand to his lips. Haru blushes as those jade eyes meet sapphire ones. Makoto smiles.

"I miss those days when we would go for midnight swims," Makoto confesses, "Just you and I, and the water. I want to swim with you again. Recreate those memories. Could we do that?"

Haru nods, "Just us."

"Just us," Makoto assures.

The two take off their clothes and Haru jumps into the water. Makoto laughs as Haru floats on his back.

"Wait for me Haru!"

He jumps into the water as well. The brunette dives into the water and Haru follows suit. The only light that they are receiving is the light from the moon and yet he could see Makoto perfectly underwater. Haru swims facing the sky, Makoto swims looking down at Haru. The moon forms a halo above Makoto's head and illuminates his radiant face completely. The way Makoto looks at Haru fills his heart and he smiles back because he finally understands.

_Makoto loves him back._

Makoto Tachibana, the most beautiful man on earth could love anybody and yet he chose to love Haru _back_.

Haru wraps his arms around Makoto and lets Makoto hug him back as they surface.

"Haru...?" The brunette asks.

Haru ignores the beating of his heart, every part of his body that screams no as he takes Makoto's head in his hands and bring them crashing down to his lips.

And it's the best first kiss he could ever ask for. Makoto's lips are soft just like how they felt this morning and he kisses back like he's afraid to let go.

As they part, Makoto smile widens and his eyes shine like the stars above. Makoto leans forward and rests his head against Haru's.

"I love you," the brunette says.

Haru smiles knowing that he doesn't have to fear loving Makoto anymore.

"I love you too."

-

"Hmm. Should I say it?" Rin taunts. Even though they're on the phone, Rin still manages to be obnoxious.

"Don't," Haru responds.

"Honestly Haru you should thank me. Cause guess what? I told you so!"

Haru huffs. He _gets_ it. He shouldn't have let his insecurities get in the way.

"Haru?" Makoto's voice comes through the other side of the house, "Are you here?"

"Gotta go Rin, my boyfriend is here," Haru says into the phone.

"Alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds have fun. Bye Haru!"

"Bye."

As he hangs up he feels strong arms wrap around him from behind and a mouth pampering kisses all over his neck. Haru smiles and brings up a hand to the person's cheek.

"You ready for practice today?" Makoto asks.

"Hmm for what?" Haru asks as he turns around and kisses Makoto.

"Swimming."

"You sure? Cause I was thinking of practicing some stuff in the bedroom."

Makoto smirks, "We could do that too."

Haru wraps his arms around Makoto's neck as he kisses Makoto again. Immediately Makoto opens his mouth letting Haru do whatever he pleases. They kiss like that for who knows how long, until Makoto breaks away.

"So...we can skip practice?"

Makoto laughs, "Nice try."

Haru shrugs, one day he will be able to convince the brunette. _One day_.  
-  
"You can have it all," Nori says as she drops textbooks on Haru's table. When Nori asked Haru to meet her in the library this was not what he was expecting.

"W-what?"

"Nanase-kun," Nori takes Haru's hand and looks straight into his eyes, "You need to teach Makoto English."

"But I suck at English too?"

" _Obviously_. That's why you have to teach yourself. So that you can teach your boyfriend too."

Haru doesn't ask why Nori doesn't want to tutor Makoto anymore. The answer is obvious.

"Oh...thanks...."

Nori winks before walking away. Before Haru could fully comprehend what is happening, he hears the seat next to get taken and feels a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello."

Haru smiles as he takes his boyfriend's hand, "Hey."

"Are these Nori's books?"

"Yeah. She asked me to teach you English."

Makoto kisses Haru, not asking why Nori stepped down. It's better not to think about it. Just like how Haru doesn't think about how Makoto could've ended up with Nori, or Kisumi or just about anybody else. Because Makoto could have anybody, and yet he chooses to stay by Haru's side.

Being in a relationship with Makoto is everything Haru has ever wanted, ever imagined and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so please point out any mistakes :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
